When You Come Back To Me Again
by Arica Duke
Summary: Alright here the final for my song fics completing my Amy and Luke Trilogy


-1When You Come Back To Me Again

_This song belongs to Garth Brooks not me. This is the last part to this story. Italics is song, bold italics are chorus. Also I don't own any Dukes. Sorry about the wait I was in Wyoming for two weeks and they don't have a computer up there so ya enjoy._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_July 24, 1990_

It had been three years since Luke and Amy had separated. Luke had moved out of Hazzard two years ago to get away from his

family, especially Bo, and moved into Chickasaw after his probation had passed. Amy also lived in Chickasaw in an apartment, but

both of them didn't know they lived so close to each other. Amy lived by herself because she kept having relationship problems. Luke

was pacing around the house when he decided to dedicate a song to Amy on the radio not know she would be listening. Amy was

cleaning her apartment with the radio on. The song "Johnny B. Goode" had just ended when a familiar voice come on.

"WFD mix Radio Station who I got on the line" the DJ asked.

"Luke Duke" the voice said. Amy couldn't believe it at first but then she figured he was dedicating a song to one of his many

girlfriends, so she went back to dusting.

"I would like to dedicate a song to someone" Luke said.

"May I ask who for?" the DJ asked.

"Her name is Amy Creavy" Luke said. Amy was so surprised that she dropped the duster and rushed over to the radio.

"Luke still loves me" Amy thought out loud.

"I'd like to dedicate 'When You Come Back To Me Again' by Garth Brooks" Luke said

"Ok thanks for calling" the DJ said, then Luke was off air. "Amy Creavy, this goes out to you." then the music began to play.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's a ship out on the ocean at the mercy of the sea_

_It's been tossed about lost and broken wandering aimlessly_

_And God somehow You know that ship is me_

_Because there's a lighthouse in a harbor shining faithfully_

_Pouring it's light out across the water for this sinking soul to see_

_That someone out there still believes in me_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was confused about the song at first why would he dedicate a song like this but then she listened to the chorus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**On a prayer in a song**_

_**I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on**_

_**Raining down against the wind**_

_**I'm reaching out until we reach the circle's end**_

_**When you come back to me again**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy couldn't hold back her tears.

"Oh my poor Luke" she thought to herself. The phone rang but she ignored it, she wanted to hear the rest of the song.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's a moment we all come to_

_In our own time and our own space_

_Where all that we've done we can undo _

_If our hearts in the right place_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy ran out to her car and made it just in time as the chorus began again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**On a prayer in a song**_

_**I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on**_

_**Raining down against the wind**_

_**I'm reaching out until we reach the circle's end**_

_**When you come back to me again**_

_Again and again I see _

_My yesterdays in front of me_

_Unfolding like a mystery_

_You're changing all that is and used to be_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Amy had flipped though the phone book hoping to find Luke's address. She squealed when she found it. It was only a few blocks

away from her so she drove her car to the address and parked in front of the house wondering if it was a joke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**On a prayer in a song**_

_**I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on**_

_**Raining down against the wind**_

_**I'm reaching out until we reach the circle's end**_

_**When you come back to me again**_

_**When you come back to me again**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy got out of the car and walked to the door. She knocked and then waited.

Luke turned the radio off when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find a teary eyed Amy on his doorstep.

"Amy" Luke finally managed to spit out.

"Hey Luke" Amy said

"What are you doing here" Luke asked a little worried she was hurt.

"I heard you on the radio" Amy said.

"Oh ya did" Luke said embarrassed.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about" Amy said "because I realized that I still loved you even after what happened."

"Really?" Luke asked

"Really" Amy said "now come here." she hugged Luke and felt him tense for a second, but then he put his arms around her. Then she

felt his body melt into hers. They both sighed, they were whole once more.

**The End**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now this story is done they're back together YYEEHHAAWW!! Now I know that the song wasn't made until 2001 but it works.

Anywho, reviews are welcome.


End file.
